


The longing to come

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to leave, Leliana understood that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The longing to come

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A saudade que virá](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624300) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 11. [I simply want to be dead.](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2422.html)

She had to leave, Leliana understood that. Duty was important to them both, as they knew there were things only they could do. She could understand and even accept it, even though it pained her. They deserved better after all they had been through, but the world was rarely this fair. Neria had to leave, not because she wanted to, but because she didn’t; she didn’t want her days to be numbered and so few, she wanted the possibility of growing old with her beloved, not die deep under the earth surrounded by those foul creatures. She would be doomed if she didn’t leave, and with her all other grey wardens. So Leliana kissed her and professed her love time and time again, whispering sweet nothings and promises neither one of them could keep, because if they needed to be apart, she wanted what would be their last memory together for the foreseeable future to be sweet. Neria had to leave, but she would do so knowing that she was loved and cherished, and that when her mission was over she had someone to go back to. It was all Leliana could do to keep the longing from becoming unbearable.


End file.
